


Numb

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Hugs, Lunari, M/M, Noctum Flowers, One Shot, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Aphelios returns home to someone waiting for him, and he is reminded of all he has to protect.
Relationships: Aphelios/Kayn, Kayn/Aphelios, Shieda Kayn/Aphelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Numb

His lips tingled as he walked back from his night out. He was beginning to feel again...somewhat. the noctum flowers' effects beginning to wane like the moon as dusk approached. His feet carried him back to the place he called home as his mind wandered to who waited for his return. The man with ebony hair just like his own, but was much longer and held back in a partial braid. The dangerous glinting eyes that striked Aphelios with sensations of danger and excitement whenever they rested upon him. 

He smiled slightly to himself as he walked his way up the steps to the Order of Shadows hideout. He could already see the figure of a man waiting for him at the top, outlined by the bleeding rays of sunlight that pressed at his back. Aphelios covered his eyes partially with a hand, squinting and seeing the outline of the scythe at his back. He smiled with relief, happy to find he hadn’t been given a mission while he was out. He ascended the stairs a bit quicker, soon finding himself in front of Kayn. “Thank god you’re back in one piece…”

He could hear the relief in Kayn’s voice. He only wished he could reply to him. To voice the relief and happiness he felt inside at seeing him. He could only walk forward and hug him. He sunk into Kayn as the man wrapped his arms around the smaller. He felt so warm and inviting to the Lunari as he nuzzled his face against his chest. He heard the man chuckle before he spoke, “You missed me that much, huh?”

Aphelios pulled away slightly, pushing himself on his tiptoes, and Kayn met him halfway. His lips were soft and warm again Aphelios’s, helping ease the man’s fears and jitters. Kayn was here, he was real, and he was safe. Each time Aphelios went out, he worried about leaving him behind and feared the Solari would come for him if they knew of their relationship. As they parted again, and Kayn held him, Aphelios felt grounded again. The numbness faded from his lips as he could truly feel the shadow assassin now. 

It was worth the pain of the noctum flowers to protect both the Lunari and those he loved. He would do it over and over again. Risk his own life with each time he ingested the poison to be in tune with his sister and to save their people. He would walk that line for the Lunari and for Kayn. He loved them, and he would protect them with his life.


End file.
